The Grim Adventure of Billy, Mandy, Irwin and I
by The Great Supernatural Saiyan
Summary: what will happen if Grim meet Billy and Mandy me and irwin at the bet? this is the alternate universe of it where we are 32.i dont own this and this is partly crossovered with DBZ,my account name is Gotenkogeta for short instead of The great supernatural.


Hello my loyal fans, This is my first story, i dont own Billy and Mandy, Or any other material from other shows used in here.(billy/mandy and mandy/irwin at the end)

Chapter one: The Beginning of the end( these chapters have random names)

Our tale begins in endsville, a town of supernatural events, the first person you would find out of the ordinary is Grim, he is Death himself, he has recently lost a bet so he is now "friends" with a Semi-demon that makes Satan wanna cry to his mother.

Mandy is this Semi-demon, she has made Grim and Billy life a living-hell and is not happy (ever), and now on to Billy, he is a retard who causes 70 of the Supernatural events and has been best friends with Mandy since they were babys. Our next main character is Irwin, a african american version of Dexter, he has been in love with Mandy since the beginning.But enough about indroductions, lets begin our story.

It is another usual (well, usual for them)day in Endsville, and Jack the Pumkin Headed Immortal, was hatching a scam to once again attemp to cut of Grim's head with his Scythe, which never works since stealing his Scythe is nearly impossible (due to Mandy being with him and Billy nearly 24/7)but somehow he manages to steal the "Scythe" by once again tricking Billy, trapping Mandy in a Pumpkin shaped like a Tree, and trying Grim up with Pumpkin Vines, He is about to slice off Grim's head off when...

"OK you Pumpkin-Headed Freak, Leave Bonehead alone, He's mine to destroy" out of nowhere said Hos-Do-Gauto(or Hos for short) crashing onto the scene of the fight riding in his Monster Truck and turning his Meta-hand into a Pumpkin Carver and turned Jack into A Jack-o-Lattern and kicking him into the Portal back to the Underworld.

"Wow, Hos, you saved me life" said an slighty-angry Grim, "Nobody gets to send you back to Hell EXCEPT ME!"said a angry

Hosto.

"Over Here, guys" said Billy and Mandy in unison, Hosto and Grim used there current weapons (the Pumpkin Carver and the Scythe)"Glad that Freak is back in Hell again,he really creeps me out"said Mandy "Pie, Cake, and French Fries" said Billy making Mandy slap him.

"So what should we do know Gotenkogeta?" said Grim "Hmm, I think I should start chapter two now , get into positions and change into your Thanksgiving Roleplay costumes" I said from above monitoring the scene.

Chapter Two: Villians team UP!?

"So, what is the point of this scene, Mon?" "Don't question me!, i can make you switch brains with Salieva!" I said Angerily "I'll be good" Grim said, scared.

"Ok guys in this scene we are reinacting the Pilgrims Thanksgivin-" Gotenkogeta (me) was cut off when the Spider Queen, Velma crashing through the wall with Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Dischord, The Boogey-man, Horror, God of Music (he turned to a god of music after The Great Boogey Adventure ended if you don't recall), and worst of all, Future Slug-Queen Mandy."Ok time for operation Revenge" said Slug-Mandy who appeared to be the Leader."WHAT IS THE MEANING OF BREAKING DOWN MY -bleep-ING WALL!?" I said turning Super Saiyan 3 "O.o, OK...GRIM summon Lord Pain and Jeff now!, this is gonna get ugly, Fighting this me, Velma, Eris and those others. "HEY!" said the left out people.

A great fight scene just started with me vs Eris and Velma, Grim vs Boogey,Mandy vs Slug-Mandy, and Lord Pain,Billy,and Jeff vs Horror, I was knocking the sense out of Eris and Velma after i turned Super Saiyan four for no reason at all, Boogey was kicking Grim's Pelvis (he doesent have a butt so i put Pelvis)and the other fights were going 50/50, but we ended up winning with Grim in Peices, and me exhuasted, "OK, what the heck was that for?!" I said still angry "because we were trying to get the readers interested in the story which only has three chapter left" said Slug-Mandy "OK?...your paying for that window though!"

Chapter three: son of a saiyan

Later that day, a giant hole appeared in the ground, out came Auntie, broly, and an egg with a golden shell "OMG!, a Saiyan Egg ,AND broly, that thing has a baby as strong as myself when i was an egg in there!" I said, lost for word "YOU MEAN THOSE GUYS ARE SAIYANS" "YES" i said "snap out of it you two" said Mandy, kicking our butts with the element of surprize "thanks for that Mon/Mandy" said Grim and I, suddenly the egg HATCHED AND OUT CAME...BROLY jr. the legendary super saiyan

"OMG!, just great , Broly!, he can beat me even right now when hes a teen (in this story Saiyans are born by eggs and born teens)"hello I'm Broly Jr." "oh thank evens its a pre-teen baby, hey broly wanna join the good guys" I said out of my mind "sure" said broly and Broly jr "diden't expect that answer" i said...

Chapter four: the competition of Love

Billy has loved Mandy secretly since they met, and so has Irwin.

"MANDY"(Mandy,Billy and Irwin are 26) said Irwin and Billy "what you dweeps" said mandy "will you marry me" said Billy and Irwin "...SHES MINE DORK" said both of them and they stared namecalling and physically fighting(in Mortal Kombat style :))"both of you knock it off" said mandy "why!?" said the boys "because i said so, and whoever can run to Canada and back first without a supernatural item wins my love" "sounds fair" said the boys both running towards the south "canada's that way idiots" mandy said pointing the opposite direction.

Conclusion and Mandy's love

"i won"said Billy "no i did" said irwin "Billy won by 00.2 cm"i Said "YEPEE" said a happy billy

Later that day after everyone got to the underworld courtroom for the wedding (and also after Irwin's suicide act)Billy and Mandy got married and had 3 children three years after named Vemica, Molly and Harry and Grim was set free due to billy and mandy having children, everything was finally normal again in endsville and Goku,Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks (Gogeta and Gotenks Potara-ed into me) defused after being eated by Vemica due to her having a bigger stomach then billy and everyone was happy ever after, the end.(if you want you can make your own conclusion to my story)


End file.
